Never Goodbye
by stephy696
Summary: Ciaran and Michelle attempt to hide their feelings, shite summary please read and if you like I will do more ... Chapter 2 is up! The next chapter WILL be an M rating if you want more that is ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay heyyyy, I hope you like it, I love these two together, the writing in italics is from the show, the rest is mine :D however I do not own any part of the show I just love to play with their characters!**

It was that time the goodbye, the bit they had both been secretly dreading, all they could do was look at each other and say what's in their heads, ignoring their hearts.

"_I gonna miss you ya know making me feel like a phoney and a scumbag"_

"_Yeah well I gonna miss you behaving like one" _she had to, she couldn't hold back so reached up and hugged him, her heart was pounding and tears threatened to flow, but she had learnt how to control them, from so many past experiences.

They reluctantly broke apart and he made to open the door, only to be stopped by her voice saying something which gave him so much hope.

"_Ciaran do you know what I don't understand"_

Only then to be brought crashing back to reality, thinking he was stupid to even hope she would say something like "why are you leaving … stay"

"_Chinese writing"_ Michelle said barely above a whisper, regret filling every word, wishing she could just tell him how she felt.

Ciaran stared at her for what seemed like an age before turning and leaving, in disbelief that it had ended that way. He never managed to get far, he needed air, space to think, Scotland was a life changing opportunity for him and as much as he wanted Michelle he knew he could not stay around here when his feelings seemed to only be a one way system.

Sat alone in the pub Michelle felt stupid, it had been her chance to stop him from leaving, her chance to have him, but being Michelle it was easier to make a joke "Chinese writing" she mimicked herself, than to get hurt again like all those times before. Picking herself up she collected the rest of the glasses and made her way through the bar to finish the cleaning, after all what's done is done she couldn't change it.

It was 1.30 the time Michelle and Ciaran would normally leave after finishing the cleaning for the night, but as he stood watching the door time ticked on. Unsure of what he was actually hoping for, her to spot him run into his arms and declare undying love, he told himself to get a grip. A whole hour though 2.30, surely it didn't take that long for her to tidy on her own, he had to check she was alright. He made his way over a tapped on the door, hoping for an answer.

Michelle had finished the cleaning and it was only 1.45, still it was later than usual but in her state of mind it was still early enough for a drink or two. Cracking open a bottle of red she sat and contemplated what may have happened if she only had the courage to make a move, it would have been fun, fiery and passionate, no doubt in her mind, she could picture them together his hand moving up her legs, finger caressing, tongue licking places she never knew she had. Taking full possession of her body. The alcohol was taking affect and these thoughts where making her crazy, lust was taking over her every brain cell, whether it was right or wrong she had to see him now, before it was too late, even though it was 2.20am.

Michelle gathered her stuff together on a mission to get to him as soon as. Making her way to leave locking up and switching the lights off, she stopped on hearing a faint noise, a knocking. Telling herself not to be stupid she continued, it was when she got to the door, and his Irish accent threated to make her knees give way as lust coursed through her "Michelle you in there" he said in hushed tones.

She dropped her bags and unlocked the door.

**Hope you liked it, please R+R and tell me if you want more, the rating will be increased in the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay only a short one I want to save all the filth for the next chapter hehe ;D**

**I realyyyy hope you like it, please R+R if you do and I will get cracking with the next part! Oh and a HUGE thankyou for my reviews for the last part and everyone who is following this!**

**Once again I own nowt**

"Ciaran" Michelle's husky tone would let any man know her intentions, that one word was deep and filled with lust. Pushing open the door he quickly let himself inside. He noticed she had polished off half a bottle of red that stood on a table in one of the booths, maybe it was a drunken slur he heard and not what he wished … passion.

"Fancy sharing Chelle, can't have you drunk on your own now can we" he asked pointing to the bottle, she just nodded silently holding his gaze, but dropping it a moving quickly before it became too intense, she wasn't ready, she needed another drink, she made her way around the bar grabbed another glass and a second bottle.

"Don't mind if I do" he stated pouring himself a glass of red into the new glass, "you having another, and sit down your making the place look untidy" he glanced up with a cheeky grin, and watched as she silently nodded again. Feeling on edge he sat himself in the booth opposite her, she looked different almost nervous, but with a glint in her eyes, a want, a need? He questioned to himself.

"So why have you stayed so late, drinking on your own, if it was anyone but me they would think you were an workaholic … oh wait no an alcoholic" He chuckled "I'm pretty sure there wasn't that much cleaning to do … drowning your sorrows hey"

She was worried she must look flustered, with the thoughts that were running through her head of the man that sat less than a breath away ripping at her clothes, possessing her, pushing her forcefully onto the table, their bodies being took over with pure lust , who would blame her if she was a bit flushed? "I'm sure you went home early for a kip, and I just felt like a drink, but I am glad it was you that found me" she smiled, trying her best to sound nonchalant.

"What happens when I'm not here to find you hey, you gonna miss me" he had to push, get a reaction out of her and it paid off as he noticed a genuine look of sadness in her eyes, he had hit the nail, this wasn't just one way, she wanted him too.

Her heart restricted at his words and the truth rang so loud she thought the world would hear, she would miss him and no amount of nonchalance would hid that now "Ciaran don't" on hearing the truth in her tone there was now no doubt, he stood up and reached for her hand.

"Please Ciaran I can't" she stood anyway being unable to refuse him, and now their bodies were so close, faces leaning towards each other's. "If your leaving I can't, I can't have you just to lose you again" her voice pleading with him to understand, but her whole body ached for his touch.

He leaned in closer, chests now touching, breath mingling, he pulled her waist to him rubbing circles on her hip making her whimper "Just tell me to stay, and I will, just tell me" leaning in their lips brushed so gently and she had no doubt.

"Stay"

**I hope you liked it R+R **


End file.
